Love is Never Easy
by FanFictionette
Summary: Marcellus saves Marcia's life and the two fall in love. After a huge fight they split and Marcellus is devestated. Meanwhile, Merrin forms a plot to murder Marcia. Will the two realize their true feelings for each other before it's too late? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Septimus Heap or any characters in it.**

**Authors Note: This story gets very fluffy and for those of you who like this story, I'll try to have chapter two up by Friday at the latest. (If you do like this please R&R)**

**Preface:** _a few moments earlier..._

Septimus had tried to surprise Marcia with an awesome birthday present while she was in the process of adding a crucial piece to her **Magykal **experiment. Years worth of work was about to pay off when, Septimus had flung open the door and shouted "Happy Birthday, Marcia!" The piece in her hand dropped and shattered into a million tiny fragments.

"Septimus!" she had shouted, "that piece was completely _irreplaceable_!" Her hands balled into fists "You… ARRRRRGGGGHH, Why? Why! Why did you have to come _now_? You just destroyed my entire careers worth of work! Septimus stared at Marcia sheepishly

"I...I was just..." Marcia had cut him off.

"I don't care what you were doing!" (Septimus had begun crying.) "Couldn't it have waited five more seconds?"

"I didn't know you were working!" Septimus had wailed.

"You…" Marcia had stopped _"Septimus hadn't known" _she'd thought. Composing herself, she yelled "Out!" and had motioned towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Out!" Marcia screamed, pointing sternly at the door.<p>

"I _hate_ you!" Septimus yelled as he ran out the door and bounded down the hallway. Marcia stared quizzically after Septimus, he wasn't usually very emotional. Marcia bent down to pick up the box and bunch of flowers Septimus had dropped when he ran. She took one look at the ruined bouquet and dented box and angrily tossed them aside.

Marcia had been so absorbed in her work she hadn't even heard Septimus yell "Happy Birthday". She crossed over to the table and bent over the remaining pieces of her work. "Years of work, destroyed in seconds." She muttered angrily. Beginning to feel slightly guilty, Marcia picked up the discarded package and untied the purple ribbon. She slid the lid off the box and a card was lying on top of what looked like a bunch of purple marbles. She unfolded the card and inside it read: Happy Birthday, Marcia! It would be nice if you could come by the café at 2:00. Marcia set the card aside and looked at the contents of the box. Lying inside, was the most beautiful necklace Marcia had ever seen. It was a string of pearls, dyed purple and hanging off the string of pearls was a small, gold rectangle. Lapis lazuli letters set into the gold spelled out: _Marcia_

* * *

><p>"Marcia said <em>what<em>!" Jenna exclaimed. Septimus had just finished telling Jenna about the recent unpleasantness. "That pompous _witch_!" Jenna spat.

"I need to go to the café and tell Sally that the party's off." Septimus sniffed. "I'll come with you, Sep." Jenna said quickly. Septimus turned on his heels and they both set off towards Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale House.

"The party's off." Septimus said loudly as he stepped through the door of Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale House. The confused faces of Nicko, Sarah, Sally, Beetle and Marcellus stared back at him.

"Why?" Beetle called out, bravely. Septimus took a shaky breath.

"Because I've ruined Marcia's life's work. She hates me now." he sighed

* * *

><p>Up in the Wizard Tower, ExtraOrdinary Wizard Marcia Overstrand felt awful. She was crushed by the guilt of making Septimus cry and she had another one of her headaches. A sudden wave of lightheadedness washed over her and she sat wearily on the windowsill "Why did I have to take all my anger out on Septimus?" She sighed. Marcia looked out from her perch on the windowsill, trying to spot her Apprentice. Suddenly Marcia lost her balance, screamed and fell from the window of the 21st floor of The Wizard Tower.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap or any characters in it although I wish I did.**

**Authors Note: All right! the second chapter of "Love is never easy" is up! Ally2497,thank you for your kind reviews and I made sure to make the corrections you suggested. thank you so uch and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Marcellus Pye walked down Wizard Way slowly, sadly and alone. He was extremely disappointed that the party had been cancelled, because, that was probably his last chance to see the beautiful Marcia Overstrand for a long while. <em>She hates you, but, she's so beautiful. You could pretend to have a book for Septimus… No, that would just annoy her. Ugh, why do I bother … <em>Marcellus continued arguing with himself when a strange shadow passed over him. He looked up and saw a mass of purple robes falling towards him.

Many Ordinary Wizards leaned out their window to get a better look at the mass of purple robes that fell past floor after floor and landed squarely in the arms of Marcellus Pye. Marcellus was shocked and highly confused_. What would she think…?_ He thought nervously. He looked uneasily at Marcia's face and a wave of relief flooded over him as he realized she was unconscious. The only logical conclusion Marcellus could come to was that she was experimenting with Septimus' **Flyte Charm** and she had fainted. Maybe a fear of heights? Beginning to argue with himself once more, Marcellus set off for the wizard tower, Marcia in his arms.

Back at the top floor of the Wizard Tower, Septimus and Jenna sat in front of Marcia's roaring fireplace, having combed the entire tower looking for Marcia.

"It's best to just wait here until she comes back. She's probably off looking for you." Jenna reasoned.

"I don't care, she what she was doing, she can look for meal she wants." Septimus replied grumpily. "Marcia is so mean, she thinks so highly of herself; always need to be the most important person in the room. She has no feelings for anyone… or feelings for that matter." He continued.

"No feelings for anyone…" Jenna muttered to herself. "Sep, that's it, you're a genius!" Jenna exclaimed

"I am! Wait! _What_!"Septimus said with an evident air of confusion

"Marcia doesn't have feeling for anyone sssooooo what if; we set her up with someone?" Jenna said, beaming. Septimus looked quizzically at Jenna for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Jen, you can't be serious, who would in their right mind would fall in love with _her_?" Septimus exclaimed, still laughing.

"Sep, I'm serious."Jenna said indignantly.

"So am I." Septimus retorted.

At that very moment, Marcellus Pye burst through the door carrying the limp form of Marcia Overstrand.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Question: Could someone please read and review "The Sicknesse" ? It was my first fanfic and I just want ot get an opinion but I know it wasnt that great.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Angie Sage so, I am sadly not the owner of Septimus Heap & co. **

**Authors Note: all right! Here is chapter numero tres (that means number 3 for all of you who don't speak spanish)! Thank you very much for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Love is Never Easy.**

* * *

><p>Not noticing the fact that Marcellus was carrying a person, Jenna and Septimus continued arguing.<p>

"No way, I know what you're thinking, Marcia _hates _Marcellus." Septimus hissed

"Come on Sep, what's the worst that could happen if we tell him?" Jenna pleaded.

"Ugh, fine, tell if you must, but I'm not involved." Septimus groaned

"Wait a moment, what was he carrying?" Jenna said curiously

Septimus swiveled around and saw Marcellus lying Marcia gently on the sofa

"What happened to her?" Septimus asked loudly

"I think that she may have been experimenting with your **Flyte Charm** and it looks like she fainted." Marcellus replied, sounding surprisingly calm.

"But, my **Flyte Charm **is right here." Septimus said as he unclipped it from his ExtraOrdinary Apprentice belt.

"Well, that's quite odd. We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." Marcellus said, crossing the room to join Jenna and Septimus on the carpet. "So, what are you two up to?" Marcellus asked cheerily. Septimus eyed Jenna with a look on his face that said_ go on, tell him genius_

"Um, Marcellus, do you like Marcia?" Jenna asked warily

"Um, I, I guess she can be nice sometimes." Marcellus answered. Jenna took a deep breath and began explaining everything to Marcellus while Septimus went to the kitchen and brought back a plate of cookies made by Marcia's magic stove.

"That is, stupid, ridiculous and brilliant!" Marcellus exclaimed, laughing. "But, who would _she_ fall in love with?" Marcellus said as he succumbed to another fit of laughter. "Marcia hates almost everyone." Marcellus said as he regained his self control.

"Yeah, that's kind of a problem" Jenna admitted

"Jenna thinks you'll do this" Septimus teased.

"Me!" Marcellus cried, obviously taken aback "Marcia hates me more than anyone!" he protested.

"Told you this wouldn't work." Septimus muttered

"Please Marcellus." Jenna pleaded

"No." he said sternly although he was thinking of how much he liked Marcia.

'Marcellus, we'll do anything!" Jenna begged

"Anything?" Marcellus asked as he eyed them suspicously

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh another cliffhanger. Tell me what you think please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any Septimus Heap characters :(**

**Authors Note: Chapter five is up! Again thank you for your reviews and I hope you like chapter five, please R&R. **

* * *

><p>"Yes, anything." Jenna said, looking somewhat sulky.<p>

"I'll only do this for three weeks." Marcellus said, a bit more harshly than he meant to.

"_Three weeks?_ Marcia would never fall in love with someone in three weeks!" Jenna spluttered.

"That is my offer; you can take it or leave it." Marcellus replied sternly as he stood up to leave.

"Fine." Jenna said in the same harsh manner as Marcellus.

With that, Marcellus left for Snake Slipway, leaving Septimus staring smugly at Jenna.

"Nice going, genius." Septimus said sarcastically. "Jen, it's a good idea but, it's _Marcia_ that we're talking about. She has to be the fussiest ExtraOrdinary ever."

"I know." Jenna admitted "It's just… well; it _is_ like she has no feelings. Think about it Sep, for ten years her only friend has been the _ghost _of Alther. She pretty much has no friends. I feel bad for her almost."

"Yeah, I know. Well, at the very least, they might become just friends. For Marcia, that's pretty good." Septimus said, smiling a bit.

Now it was Jenna's turn to smile, "I guess you're right Sep."

"C'mon, let's go ride Spit Fyre, Marcia never lets me." Septimus said as he dragged Jenna out the door.

* * *

><p>Marcia slept for the rest of the day and awoke the following morning. The last thing she remembered was falling out a window and hitting her head on the window sill. She felt awful, her head was pounding and her vision was nauseatingly fuzzy. She dragged herself to a sitting position and looked around, her vision slowly focusing. Marcia saw Septimus sitting at the table, poring over <strong>Magyk <strong>books, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the table.

"Septimus," Marcia began

"What?" Septimus asked coldly, not looking up from his book.

"I just want to say that… well, I'm sorry that I took all my anger out on you, you were just trying to be nice." Marcia said, feeling quite awkward.

"Well, whatever, there nothing we can do." Septimus said icily, still not moving his eyes from the page.

"Septimus, you can have the day off; I'm feeling a bit under the weather today." Marcia finished.

Septimus stood up and rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. Marcia made herself a quick breakfast and was cleaning up when the door swung open to reveal none other than Marcellus Pye. Marcia jumped

"Mr. Pye," She began.

"Please, just call me Marcellus." He interrupted.

"Marcellus, what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, I heard you fell out a window." Marcellus said, smirking a bit, as if the whole situation had been planned as his own little joke.

"How do you know about that?" Marcia cried indignantly.

**(wow, you can almost feel the awkwardness)**

"Because I caught you" Marcellus replied calmly.

"Oh my god, you saved my life." She gasped, as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I'll try to have chapter six up soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Septimus Heap.**

**Authors Note: Chapter 5 is here! I hope you like it, if you do please R&R. Thanks for reading, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Realizing what she had just done, Marcia quickly tore herself away from Marcellus. Marcia brushed off her tunic and, mustering as much dignity as she could, she said,<p>

"Thank you, Marcellus; if it weren't for you I would probably be dead."

"You're welcome, Madam Overstrand." Although she tried not to, Marcia smiled a bit.

"Please, just call me Marcia." she said.

"Well, if you're feeling alright, then it seems my work here is done. Miss Over, um, I mean, Marcia, I, I was wondering if you might like to come to my house for tea tomorrow" He asked nervously, "If you're not busy, of course." He added quickly, catching the surprised look on her face.

"T-thank you, I'd like that." she answered, blushing.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Marcellus said as he strode out the door.

After Marcellus left, Marcia made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Light." she instructed the fireplace. Instantly a blazing fire roared to life. Marcia felt quite odd, why couldn't she stop thinking about Marcellus? _He's so nice and considerate,_ _but he captured Septimus and made him miserable and he's and alchemist. __**Alchemie**__ is just a bunch of old claptrap. He saved your life and that has to count for something…_ Marcia continued arguing with herself until the soft glow of the flames lulled her to sleep. Marcia awoke about two hours later, feeling quite refreshed; but she still couldn't get Marcellus out of her head, his hazel Alchemist eyes, his funny accent and the fact that he was really quite awkward.

Back at Snake Slipway, Marcellus was having a similar problem. He couldn't stop thinking about Marcia, her piercing green eyes, her dark curly hair and her tall, elegant figure. Although he would never tell anyone, Marcellus found Marcia quite beautiful. Marcellus was also having second thoughts about his time limit. He really liked Marcia and he had only chosen the three week limit to protect himself. At the time, he was sure Marcia hated him but now, she seemed so much kinder towards in Jenna's palace bedroom, Septimus, Jenna and Beetle were discussing the recent events. Septimus and Beetle were planning on spending that night at the palace so they had brought lots of fun **Charms. **Now Beetle's eyes were bulging as Septimus and Jenna told him about Marcia's "**Flyte**". After hours of making jokes and **Watching **almost every castle inhabitant they knew, the threesome were sprawled out on piles of blankets in front of Jenna's fireplace, asleep.

* * *

><p>Marcia awoke the next morning, nervous and excited. She rushed to the kitchen and had her usual trouble with the kitchen appliances all trough breakfast. Not knowing what time Septimus would be back, she scrawled a note to him and hurried out the door, bound for Snake Slipway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>cliffhangers are really starting to be a regular thing with this story.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Septimus Heap.**

**Authors Note: Here is chapter six, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Marcellus was frantic. He was worried about what Marcia would think of his shabby, candlelit home. He wasn't good at talking to people unless they were other Alchemists. Marcia was most certainly the least Alchemical person he knew. He sat in nervous silence, reading an <strong>Alchemie <strong>book, waiting for Marcia to arrive. Ten minutes later, Marcellus heard a knock on the door that made him jump. _Here goes… _he thought nervously.

Marcia stood outside, waiting for something to happen. Her gaze veered from the door to the alleyway behind her. It was quite a nasty place. It was dark and there were always pickpockets and gamblers lurking around the corner. _Why on earth would anyone want to live here? _She thought. The door suddenly swung open and Marcia spun around as if caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Marcia felt oddly shy as she stared into Marcellus' hazel eyes.

"Um…Marcia, won't you come in?" Marcellus asked, trying to hide his sudden shyness.

"Thank you, Marcellus." Marcia said as she stepped inside. Marcellus led her to the sitting room and pulled up a chair for Marcia. Marcellus desperately tried to think of something sensible to say. Marcia had, thankfully, already thought of something.

"Thank you for inviting me over, the ghost of Jillie Djinn is kind rooted to my couch for the next year and a day so now I don't have to deal with her all afternoon." She said, blushing.

"So that's how the old bat died! She could go on for hours." Marcellus said, laughing nervously.

"Yes, she's been driving Septimus and me crazy. She never stops talking, and she always has to talk about math and timing and calculations." Marcia continued, feeling a bit more comfortable talking to Marcellus.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. They found out that they both quite enjoyed each other's company and that they had lots in common. Marcia would never admit it but, she was quite disappointed when it came time for her to leave.

Septimus had spent the afternoon with Jenna, discussing how stupid her "Princess Lessons" were and flying around on Spit Fyre. Septimus was now entering the Wizard Tower, hoping that he wouldn't run into Queen Etheldredda's ghost. Lately, she had a tendency to hang around the bottom of the stairs and bother passing Wizards. Instead of Eltheldredda, Septimus saw Marcia sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Marcia, what are you doing?" Septimus said, smirking.

"Um, I wasn't paying attention, I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle." Marcia said, obviously embarrassed. Marcia had been thinking about Marcellus and she was startled by the sudden appearance of Queen Eltheldredda. She had tripped and sprained her ankle in the process.

Septimus ran out the door and returned a few minutes later with Marcellus Pye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Septimus Heap.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry i have'nt written much in a while, I've been busy, I had the start of school, a lot of homework, my cousin's wedding in NYC and a bunch of other stuff. Her's chapter 7. Hope you like it.**

Marcellus followed Septimus inside and knelt beside Marcia.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" Marcellus asked kindly.<p>

"I think I sprained my ankle." Marcia said, wincing in pain as Marcellus carefully examined her ankle. "You're right, it's sprained." Marcellus sighed as he helped Marcia stand up and led her over to the stairs.

* * *

><p>In Marcia's 21st floor living room, Marcia sat on the sofa as Marcellus used his extensive knowledge of <strong>Physik <strong>to mend Marcia's ankle.

"Thank you, Marcellus, I seem to be quite accident prone as of late." Marcia said, blushing.

"It seems to make my services of use to you." Marcellus smirked. In a "lost in each other's eyes" kind of moment, Septimus slipped away to go see Jenna.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Jenna whispered. "Yes, can you believe it?" Septimus replied "I say that we follow them around tomorrow and…" Septimus cut her off "Not just yet, give them a little more time." "Okay." Jenna agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Marcellus' time limit expired with no recognition whatsoever (much to the relief of Septimus and Jenna) Marcellus and Marcia had gone out for the afternoon, and that was the perfect time to put Jenna's plan into action. Trailing closely behind Marcia and Marcellus, Septimus and Jenna watched from behind bushes, crates, and trees and anything large enough to hide two medium sized snoops. Marcia and Marcellus did a score of completely random things that ranged from businessy to romantic. Marcia stopped at the Manuscriptorium, then, they got ice cream together. Finally at the end of the day, they were standing at the doorway to Marcellus' house, their faces were inches away, before either one knew what was happening, they were kissing. Septimus and Jenna saw the entire thing from behind a nearby bush. "YES! The set-up worked!" Septimus said much, MUCH louder than he ever meant to. Jenna had tried desperately to quiet him but it was too late. The tall figure of Marcia was already looming over them. "What do you mean <em>set-up<em>?" Marcia asked icily


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights to this series belong to Angie Sage**

**Authors Note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic. Thank you all so much for all of your kind review and thanks for even reading this in the first place. I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update. Enjoy the story and bye for now.**

* * *

><p>Septimus stared sheepishly up at Marcia.<p>

"Well?" Marcia said coldly.

"I-I saw how much you had upset Septimus after the accident, and, well Sep said it was like you had no feelings. That's when I had the idea to set you up with Marcellus. Originally, Marcellus had only wished to follow through with the plan for a few weeks but when the deadline expired, I thought that you two must really like each other and so we followed you here. Jenna explained bravely. Marcia looked as though she would faint. Instead of passing out however, Marcia whirled around to face Marcellus.

"You!" she said, "You were in on this! I trusted you! I l_iked_ you!" Marcia shouted. "I open up to you in a way that I have never opened up to anyone and this is what you do to me! This was a JOKE to you wasn't it!" Marcia turned to leave but she quickly whipped around and punched Marcellus in the nose.

Marcellus staggered backwards as Septimus and Jenna rushed to his side. Marcia stormed off angrily, purple robes swishing behind her. Blood was gushing from Marcellus' nose but thankfully, it wasn't broken. Marcellus left for Snake Slipway, obviously brokenhearted, leaving Septimus and Jenna to come up with a new plan.

"What are we going to do?" Jenna whined.

"We'll just have to come clean." Septimus said as he stood up off the ground. "Bring Marcellus to the Tower in 15 minutes." Septimus instructed Jenna

* * *

><p>Back at the Wizard Tower, Marcia was up in her top floor bedroom, sobbing into her pillow. <em>How could I be so stupid? I cannot believe that I let something like this happen. The three people that I trusted most lied to me… <em>Marcia thought. Marcia dragged herself off the bed and into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Merrin Meredith was making his way up the stairs of the Wizard Tower. Sam had told him: "Kill Overstrand, I don't care how you do it but I want her dead and out of the way." Merrin was doing exactly what he was told. Under the protection of a **Cloaking Charm **he had followed an elderly wizard inside (so it wouldn't look like the door had opened itself) and up to the twenty-first floor of the tower (so it wouldn't look like the stairs were turning themselves). Merrin now stood in front of Marcia's door. Merrin uttered a well practiced **Unlock Spell** and the door clicked open. Marcia sat on the couch, fire roaring in the grate. Merrin stood directly behind her and whispered another well practiced spell and reached out his mental arm*. It was slowly, slowly snaking around Marcia until it stopped and tightened around her neck. Tighter and tighter the arm wrapped around, like a snake killing its prey. Suddenly Marcia's body could no longer take the lack of air and she fainted dead away. Merrin walked away feeling quite satisfied, thinking that he had killed her. Exactly five minutes later, Septimus strode into the apartment.

"Marcia!" Septimus called, "I need to talk to you!" Septimus looked over at the couch and almost fainted himself. "Marcia? Marcia? Oh what am I going to do!" As if on cue Marcellus strode into the apartment, Jenna trailing behind him. "Marcellus! Marcia is hurt!" Septimus almost shouted.

"What happened!" Marcellus asked.

"I don't know." Septimus whispered. "She's barely breathing and I can't **Hear a Human Heartbeat.**"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Marcia was sleeping peacefully on the couch; Marcellus had used his extensive knowledge of <strong>Physik <strong>to make sure that she would survive. Now the trio was playing cards, and didn't notice Marcia open her eyes and drag herself up to a sitting position. Marcellus' gazed quickly flicked over to Marcia and then back to his cards. It took him a second to process what he had just seen. His gaze snapped back over to Marcia.

"You're alright..." Marcellus said as he sat down on the couch next to her. "Oh, thank goodness I thought that you-." And that was all he could say before her lips were on his.


End file.
